


Listen to My Aching Heart

by Jakara12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Racism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Good Lotor (Voltron), Healthy Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Healthy Relationships, Hybrids, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Music, Musician Lance (Voltron), Racism, Singer Lance, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Stranded on a Resort Planet and without his team, Lance must wait until his lion is fully charged and ready to leave the peaceful planet of Requies. But there's a problem, Lotor and his generals are there and he has no way of taking them on by his lonesome.Lotor and his generals go to planet Requies to gain enough strength before they disappeared from Zarkon's radar. There he meets the island's main entertainment, a musician going by the name McClain, who has a beautiful voice yet a heart filled with sorrow.2-3 chapters per update.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Seventh wheel._

_Nothing but the baggage that weighs down the team even if they try to pretend that he mattered._

_Lance knows he could be a bit of a pain once in a while and that his goofy attitude wasn't necessary but he just wanted to feel like he was included in their debriefings, to let them know that he was there, no matter how much they rolled their eyes and shook their heads at his laid back demeanor. He was anything but yet he leaves it as it is and goes along with whatever decision they come up with._

_🐾_

"Hey, buddy," Hunk knocks at his friend's door after a breakfast one morning. Lance steps out from his room fully dressed and a towel to finish cleaning the oils from his face. "Coran says he thinks it's safe to go to the Space Mall again, want to go?"

Good 'ol Hunk, Lance could never be more grateful for such a friend. Even though they were partnered up at the Garrison, the two knew each other from since elementary school and have been friends since.

"Yeah sure when are we heading out?" He asked.

"We'll be there in three dobashes," Hunk then snapped his fingers remembering something. He pulls out a silk change purse and holds it out to Lance. The weight of the purse felt heavy in his hand. "Oh yeah, Coran also gave us our "allowance" so that you and Pidge would go rob the water fountain again."

Lance laughed at the memory "Hey we needed to find a way to keep ourselves sane."

Hunk only smiled with a playful eye roll. "Whatever you say, man. See you in a few ticks."

With that Hunk jogs off towards what Lance could only suppose was the Bridge where everyone one was more than likely to be. Lance tucks the money away into his inner jacket pocket before flinging the towel over his shoulder and fully exiting his room.

As he traveled down the long hallway he almost bumps into Keith who was given a break from his Blade of Marmora duties. He had to admit that things weren't the same without Keith but he knew that only Keith would be able to pull off getting inside intel about the Galra. Lance understood how it felt to feel at a loss within one's self, heck he still did, yet he did not feel envious of Keith finding the answers he so desperately needed to make himself feel whole.

"Hey, Keith you going to the mall too?"

The raven nodded "Shiro hasn't been there before so I want to show him around and hopefully we'll be able to avoid the Mall Cop."

Lance had almost forgotten about their little mall cop chase and having to ride on their newly purchased cow as their getaway. The brunet shook his head in agreement "Yeah, let's not repeat that. I hate to rip the soles of my shoes." Speaking of, Lance looked down at his worn-out shoes that seen better days. "I guess I really do need to go shopping after all."

The two arrived at the bridge just ticks away from Allura accessing the teludov and making a jump to the mall.

"Alright everyone we'll be here for one Varga before we take off again," Coran began while twisting one of the ends of his mustache. "And remember whatever you do DO NOT make any deals with the Unilu!"

Allura gives the man a deadpanned look since it was mainly him getting into ridiculous bargains with the space race. Luckily for them, Coran would not be tagging along. The princess had managed to convince her advisor that there wouldn't be any trouble since it was a mall, and the only person they really had to worry about was the Mall Cop, or so that is what the others had told her.

When the group entered the Mall Lance wanted to reach out to the princess to show her around but Pidge had beaten him to it.

"I need you to show me which is the men's and ladies room," She said, her glasses gleaming with seriousness. "Then we can-"

He watched helplessly as the smaller girl dragged the taller away from the group. Keith then nudges his brother and points off to a direction that caught his interest. When the two walk off, Hunk's eyes brighten at the sight of the food court which was bustling with customers at one vendor: Vrepit Sal's. Lance remained where he stood as he watched his best friend dash off leaving him in his dust.

He was left alone.

He should have known better than to look forward to spending some time with his teammates. They see each other every day, besides Keith, and he thought at least they could bond that didn't involve Voltron. Honestly, Lance felt that if Voltron wasn't in the picture than they all wouldn't be at the level they were on now. Sure Hunk would always be there but for how long? Keith and Shiro knew each other for a long time and had this tight brotherly bond that no one could break. Pidge, she was the smart one besides Hunk, and mainly focused on science and technology that Lance could never comprehend. As for Allura, Lance thought he felt sparks when he first laid eyes on the Altean princess but that spark is slowly diminishing into nothingness. Coran, he saw the older altean as a type of space uncle, goofy yet knowledgeable and had endless amounts of favorable stories to tell the group of young humans. But he had had a job to maintain to the castle as of late from the constant attacks and the countless malfunctionings.

He wanted to see the Paladins and the Alteans as a family. Truly he did. He did not know when they would be able to return to earth, or if they will ever will. The thought terrified him. He could DIE out here and his family will never know. Heck, they probably think he is already dead in a ditch somewhere.

The teen took a deep breath to ease the tightness in his chest. "You'll go home one day Lance, someday."

_Just not as a corpse,_ an ill voice whispers.

Forcing his feet to move Lance paces his way toward the shop that sold Earth products hoping that the alien had shoes in his size. And to leave the negative thoughts behind.

🐾

The owner of the space shop recognized the red paladin immediately and ushered the boy inside. "Welcome back! Since you and your small friend were my first customers I am allowing you to choose one item for free and 50% off with every purchase you make."

Lance could not argue with such a deal and begins to have a look around the shop. He notices the section for shoes and was relieved to find a pair in his size. He tries on a pair of plain looking shoes since most were just too flashy for his tastes. Once satisfied with his choice he goes over to the owner when his eyes fixated on the behind the cash register. Several guitars were mounted along the wall. Two electric, a Gibson and a Guild Acoustic guitar.

The Guild reminded of his  _Abuelo's_ prized guitar that had helped win over his  _Abuela's_ heart. Lance had always been a helpless romantic at heart and his grandparents love story fueled that yearning for the love they had. He remembered when Abuelo taught him how to play and Lance would practice for long hours into the night only to be scolded by his parents for disrupting the households sleep. Then he was accepted into the Garrison and he knew he wouldn't have the time to play as he wished so with a broken heart he had to leave his passion behind.

The GAC for the guitar was more than what his change purse held which made the teen grin, the owner did say one item would be free and the shoes he needed wouldn't put a dent in his wallet.

"Mister, I would like to buy that," He pointed to the guitar.

"Why of course," The owner unhooked the guitar from the wall and pulled out a packet of guitar strings for the brand. "This comes with it. I suppose you want this to be your free purchase?"

"Bingo!" Lance winked.

"Fair enough, and will that your other purchase?" The owner motioned to the pair of shoes in the boy's hand.

"Yup, that's all."

Once paid for, Lance walked out the shore with a skip in his step. The emotions he had felt early were replaced with the joy of having something of familiarity in his grasp. He couldn't wait to start playing again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_A meteor shower hits the Paladins by surprise when they went out for a practice run. Lance tries to maneuver his way through the large rocks but he wasn't skilled like Keith when it came to piloting. Gritting his teeth, the teen steered and dodged as fast he could or at least tries to keep up with the speed lion._

_"LANCE!" Hunk calls out but it was too late._

_A large meteor collides into the unsuspecting Red Paladin sending them through space and disappearing before the other paladin's eyes._

_🐾_

Lotor breathes out a long sigh while creaking the kinks out of his neck. Axca winces at the sickening sound over the intercom. Both Ezor and Narti gave their fellow general concerning looks.

"Sir, has there been any word from the emperor?" She asks.

Lotor leaned back comfortably in his piloting chair, his eyes unwavering from the view of space before him. "No, in fact, I haven't been given any word since he awoke." This concerned the exiled prince since he knew that even though his father had excused him from his temporary power, the Emperor still liked to keep close tabs on the prince. But now things are different. Voltron is in the picture and Zarkon is on edge of paranoia and has a profound obsession with obtaining the lions. And Lotor knows that his father would do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant getting rid of his own son.

It was no secret that both royals have separate points of view on how to rule an Empire and gaining alliances with other solar systems. Zarkon ruled with fear and war. Lotor ruled peace and allowed the planets to continue on with life like before.

Now that Voltron has returned Lotor wants to make an alliance with them to take down his father and gain his right to the throne. Which he felt that Zarkon had suspicions of the idea which he will eventually annihilate his own flesh and blood without hesitation.

"Then what's the plan?" Zethrid grunts.

"First we will be visiting Requies," He heard Ezor let out a "WHOOP" "to renew our energy and then we will disappear."

The generals knew what he meant by "disappear" and looked forward to going back to the colony which he had hidden from the Empire. Only he knew the exact whereabouts which were a safe call for if Zarkon's witch Haggar ever dared to force information out of them then the secret of the colony would be safe from harm.

"On to Requies we go!" Ezor sang clapping her hands.

Lotor smiled and lead his generals to the resort planet for a much-deserved vacation.

_🐾_

Planet Requies was like no other resort that the Galra or any other planet had ever seen. Its occupants were mainly made up of hybrids that were rejected from their prejudice motherlands and sought out for a place to actually call home. The landscape was mainly made up of wildlife and the resort itself was built within a mountain that stood proud and strong.

Lotor and the generals had found the planet and claimed it as their own to prevent the Emperor and his followers to step foot on the planet, treating war himself if any harm came to hybrids. Of course no really wanted to make a big fuss about one simple planet that couldn't possibly have any merit for the Empire so it was left alone.  _But for how long,_ the prince pondered.

When they landed on the shipping dock they are greeted by a humanoid creature with vibrant feathers and wide transparent eyes. They sniffed the air and smiled, or what could be passed a smile because of their narrow beak-shaped mouth.

"Brother and Sisters, welcome home," They said in a throaty voice. "Come with me and I will guide you to your rooms."

Even though the prince and company knew their way to their private rooms they allowed the hybrid to guide them up the gondola that leads up straight to the mountain resort. The Prince stood by the open window to gaze down at the beauty below. Hidden in the massive forest is where the hybrid lived. Each home is, of course, different to meet each unique occupants needs. There were those who lived high in the trees in which a few never touched the ground since they felt quite content in the air. Those living on the ground had different ways of living such as either hunting in the gaming fields of the forest or living like modern-day civilians. And then you had those who lived half or even most of their lives in water which was a large lake in the center of the village. That itself was a whole other world.

"Next stop Level Two," The Feather hybrid announced when the gondola slows to a stop and onto another platform.

There were three sections of the mountain. The first is for guest activities such as relaxing, eating and just your average vacationing activities. The second level was filled with guest rooms which had several floors for different species elemental needs. Lastly, the third level was for those like Lotor and his generals. Since they were sought as protectors and needed their own space to relax, the founders of the resort build them their own personal "suite" that could house five to seven people.

The Prince never saw it necessary to have such a large suite but the kind owners insisted so he couldn't refuse.

When they arrived at their level, Lotor noticed that one of the neighboring suites had a name " _McClain"_ written on the nameplate next to the door. Never in all his years had he seen someone else gaining enough recognition to even get a suit besides an old performer several decades ago. Lotor wasn't quite fond of the high strung creature but they did have an unusual chanting voice.

Ezor, being the curious creature that she was, asked the guide about their neighbor. The hybrid's feather ruffles and brought up a scaled hand to their beak giggling. "Oh, Brother McClain is our new entertainer, he sings and dances like no other creature I've ever met."

Then their eyes glance down to the floor and their feathers no longer ruffled "And yet he holds so much beauty as well so much sorrow."

Before the prince could ask more the hybrid shook their shoulders and plastered on a servicing smile, indicating that they did not want to speak of the matter any further. "I will tell Father and Mother that you've arrived," They then had each of them a key card and badges that showed the staff their status'. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

With that, they spun on their heels to leave, only to pause at McClain's door for a small tick and then leaving in a hurry.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to go for a quick swim!"Ezor exclaims. She grabs Zethrids hand before scanning her key card on the door and tugging the larger woman along with her.

Narti and Nova enter the suite made their way to their room while Axca stood by the entrance with the prince whose eyes never left their neighbor's door. "Sir, do you need anything?"

Lotor broke away his gaze and smiled softly down at the shorter general "No, please go rest Axca, you and our sisters deserve it."

With a slight nod, the horned galra entered the suit and went to the direction of her room. With one last glance, Lotor saw a pair of blue eyes peeking from behind the crack of the doorway. The door quickly shuts the moment his their eyes met. 

Those eyes, where has he seen such celestials before?


	3. Chapter 3

He quickly shuts the door behind him hoping that the galra had not recognized him.

"What the quiznack! Why are galra here?" 

Lance thought this planet wasn't conquered by the galra so why are the Prince and his generals here!? 

🐾

_When he and Red crashed landed on planet Requies Lance thought they were done for. The meteor had knocked them miles across the galaxy and damaging the red lion to the point communication or flight was impossible. Red had told Lance that he needed to rest until his self-healing were complete which may take weeks._  

_With little energy left, the red lion was hidden in a cave shielded by fallen trees. Lance never strayed far from his companion and tried to survive off the wildlife the forest provided. He did not know that nearby was a village until he came across a centaur-like creature with a four arms and grass colored mane. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the creature, Lucus, was his name, gave him quite a fright since appeared out of the shadows of the night and towards over him like a giant (but Lucus claims he is the runt of his litter)._

_Lucus and his sister Silva provided the red paladin with food and shelter and explained to him about the planet he was currently on. It was founded by Avos and Avia over a millennia ago. They both were thrown out of their homeland due to being different. Their planets were not used to change and did not like that they were a different breed, so they exiled them off their planet to save their families from the dishonor that may befall on them if they hadn't. They two met when they took refugee on Requies which only a newly born planet and no other sign of life but vegetation and wildlife. A paradise._

_Over time their hybrid family grew as more and more were thrown out from their homes and sought shelter on the utopia. Soon Avos and Avia decided to create a resort to both gain money for their growing family._

_"Come, you must meet with Pater and Matercula," Lucus said one evening, both he and his sister tugging the paladin along the dirt path and onto a gondola that leads straight up to the top of the dominant mountain of the resort. "If you are to stay here a bit longer you will need their permission."_

_The Matercula was a fierce looking woman with elfin-like features but with jagged teeth and piercing golden eyes. She sat in a wooden carved chair that had vines and flowers with thorns twisting around it. Lance thought he even dared tried to sit the chair that the thorns would stab through his skin, and yeah, he like his skin to stay perfectly flawless thank you very much._

_The Pater, on the other hand, he seemed the very opposite of his mate. he looked like to be a cross breed between a bear and owl with many vibrant colored features. No to mention he was the size of a miniature bear cub. His big eyes were much more welcoming than the latter._

_"So you claim to have crashed landed on our planet?" Matercula stated in a harsher tone._

_Lance gulped "Yes, ma'am, you see I am the Red Paladin of Voltron." Lance wanted to give her his flirtatious smile and charisma but the way her eyes stared deeply into his soul he fought against it._

_Pater's eyes lite up at the mention of Voltron "Really! I thought it was nothing but a fairy tale?"_

_Lance shook his head. He explained his "origin" story and how he got stuck on their planet in the first place._

_"Take us to the lion, once we've seen the beast then we might consider housing you," With that Lance lead them to Red and they were amazed by how the lion sat in a hypnotic sleep with his portal barrier up._

_"Red," Lance called up to the lion. The creature's eyes flickered to show that he is aware of their presence._

_Matercula held out a small stuffed lion, it was grey and dull looking. "Focus on your bond, your lion will be able to live in this false body while we place it in an environment where it may fully heal. A Guardian of Flame cannot heal in a forest-like area. If it was the Guardian of the Forest, then it would have been different."_

_Lance did as he was told and focused his and Red's bond to bind the lion's soul to the lifeless body. He could feel the heat of the lion's flames nick at his soul and flow around him until he could feel the comforting warmth of his lion around his shoulders, almost like a hug. Opening his eyes he jumps when he notices that stuffed lion had curled around his shoulders and had the same fur design as the machine lion._

_"Red?" Lance whispered out in disbelief._

**_"Hello young paladin,"_**   _Red responded in a deep suave voice which shocked the teen even further._

_"You may stay, but you are staying for free," Matercula explained with a stern look. "Do you have any talents?"_

_"T-talents?"_

_Lance thought long and hard, did he have talent?_

_"Matercula, Pater if I may," Silva spoke up shyly from behind the group. Lance had almost forgotten that the siblings were there._

_"Yes, child?"Pater spoke softly._

_"Lance is a marvelous musician and can sing better than a Sirena."_

_Lance turned his head away at the praise. He had played for the hybrids a few times at night since the quiet of the forest was a bit uneasy to the teen. They loved it when he played and sang and would ask for more until they'd eventually fall asleep._

_Pater's feather-like ears perked up at this and started jumping in delight. "Oh please dearest, let the boy try-out! It has been forever since we had a musician perform. Oh oh and he can stay up in the suite! A fabulous place for a paladin to stay! Please, my sweet honey queen!"_

_Lance could see Matercula struggle to keep a straight face at her mate's pleading. She sighs and nods in agreement. Pater jumped in the air and wrapped his feathered arms around her shoulders._

_The guests and natives loved lance, they loved his voice and the way his long fingers plucked at the foreign instrument. Lance was never more relieved to have had brought the delicate instrument along with him._

_Since then the Red Paladin had been playing for Requies ever since and for once he felt, recognized._

🐾

"Re~d" Lance calls out to his companion who laid about in the living room window ceil, basking in the warm sun.

**"What is it now cub?"**  The lion huffs.

Sometimes Lance thinks that Keith is in the lion by the way he sassed. "Lotor that's what!" He then quickly covers his mouth and backs away from the door hoping that his neighbor didn't hear him.

He tippy-toed over to the lion that didn't seem as alarmed as his paladin was"Lotor and his generals are literally across the hall from us. How are you not freaking out about this!?" He harshly whispers.

The stuffed lion rolls his glass eyes and yawns into a stretch "Because, cub, he is a hybrid and he like the rest seek refuge here."

Lance gawks at the information. Lotor is a hybrid? Now that he thought about it, Lotor didn't look entirely like your common galra, like Keith but more lavender and pointy-eared. He and his generals stood out from the rest and from what Lance could recall remembering a few soldiers muttering about how he was exiled. Exiled for what exactly? It had to be really bad to piss of Zarkon to the point he practically disowned his own flesh and blood. Which, which was quite sad really. Lance didn't know what to feel if his own family tossed him to the curb. Just the thought broke the boy's heart and go out to the prince and his generals.

Everyone on this island had family and acceptance issues. 

Even though his team never really excluded him or kicked him from the team, Lance still felt alienated. He wanted to show everyone that he had skill, somewhat intelligence, brawn, and a heart. But beggars can't be choosers. Lance was just Lance. An ordinary boy from Cuba. 

**"Cub, erase those thoughts from your mind, you are only burying yourself into your own self-hate,"** Red purrs. The stuffed lion curls around his paladin's shoulders to comfort him.

Lance pets the lion on the head with a small smile on his lips. At least he had Red. He did miss Blue but it seemed he and Red developed a deeper bond than she had with him. He could talk to Red and feel each other's emotions. Which he and Blue never could.

"Thanks, bud, now let's get ready for tonight's show!"

**"No strangers in the suite this time!"** Red growls.

Lance scoffs "It not like we were doing anything! I like to have company once in a while."

"Am I not good enough company?" Lance beams softly at the lion's pout. 

He cradles Red to his chest "No, you're more than enough, Red."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are links to the songs chosen for this chapter, so please click on the links if you want to listen to them, thanks.

After a brief rest, Ezor convinced Lotor and their comrades to go down to the dinner and show area exclaiming that she missed the performances and liveliness of the crowd, something that Lotor had admitted missing also. Although the battlefield was anything but dull Lotor didn't necessarily like to fake his victory when he takes or defeats the "enemy". He relished in the pureness of joy and the smiles of those who won their freedom and how each culture celebrated differently.

Getting dressed for the evening Lotor wore a dark space blue tunic and a pair of black slim slacks and a pair of slip-on shoes for comfort. His generals looked rather dashing in their evening attire as well with Ezor and Acxa wearing long gowns to hide their weapons from wandering eyes. Zethrid didn't bother with a dress instead wore a long tunic and pants while Narti wore a hooded tunic and slim pants. Their outfits matched the color patterns to their uniforms despite having the choice to choose any other color.

On their way down Lotor picked up the evening brochure that listed all the entertainers and special meals that would be served. His eyes scan through the bulleted list until that land on the bolded word  **"McClain".**

"It seems that our neighbor will be performing tonight," Lotor announced.

Ezor and Zethrid peered over his shoulder to read the foreign name. "Meh-Cl-ain," The pink galran struggled to pronounce. "Oh, I can't wait to hear him sing!"

Lotor nodded indeed it would be interesting to hear the new attraction to his utopia before had to leave.

As they made their way to their assigned table, Pater had spotted them and waved them over to him and his wife's table. The table was wide so it could fit a large number of people but only to those who were in close relations to the leaders of the resort. Matercula gives them all a nod before training her eyes on the first performance on stage.

"Welcome home my children," Pater greeted with a wide smile.

The Pater sees all that who come and live on the planet as his children. He and his mate cannot have any of their own but even before the heartbreaking discovery each and every one of those that step foot on Requies become family. It is refreshing to Lotor in a way since he and neither of his generals knew what having a father or mother figure felt like. Lotor eyed the warrior women who smiled softly at the smaller man with warmth in their eyes. Something that is rare to see in either of them.

"It is good to be back Pater, Matercula, I apologize for not giving you notice upon our arrival," Lotor said as he and the generals sat down.

Pater waves his paw in dismissal "Pish posh, no harm down my boy, we understand."

Matercula nodded "Yes, I can imagine that Zarkon has been keeping you on a tight leash."

She wasn't wrong about that. After his defeat and being put into a coma by Voltron many had doubted that he would make it that is if it weren't for Haggar's interference. Lotor's blood boiled by the thought of that witch. His father would have been long gone and he would be ruling the Empire and making things right with his family by his side. Yet the odds were never in his favor, not since he was born.

"Yes, and we are taking time off before heading home for a while." Pater sighs.

"You could just stay here you know."

The prince shook his head he would love to stay here but that would be risking innocent lives who were just turning their lives around. He could let his selfishness get in the way of that. However, he turned to his sister in arms who gave him hard stares knowing what he was thinking. 

"No," Zethrid said, the nonexistent discussion done and over with.

The prince chuckled he could not say that he didn't try.

Once they ordered and the food was delivered they watched each performance that stepped onto the stage. Most were auditions to see whether or not they were entertainment material which was why Matercula had her sharp-eyes fixated on the performers and that made a few of them lose focus and fail miserably. 

"Mater," Ezor whispers close to the woman's elven ears. Said ears flicked in acknowledgment. "Who is McClain?"

Lotor focused his ears on Matercula's answer while his eyes watched out of boredom at a so-called "comedian" telling awful jokes about something that he couldn't even remember once spilled from their tusked lips. 

"McClain is a special young man who recently arrived here not too long ago. He has a magnificent voice and is a bit of a chatterbox once he gets used to you," Lotor could hear the smile in the woman's voice which then softens in a sad tune "but he is a bit insecure about himself which I doubt he knows."

At this, the prince spoke up "Why is that?" He could recall their guide had mentioned the same thing about how he depressed but tries not to show it. Why is this McClain character doubting himself so much? The more Lotor pondered, the more he wanted to meet this person.

Matercula shook her head "I haven't the slightest clue. He doesn't really talk to us about it but his eyes show it. I imagine that he speaks to his companion more about it though."Then suddenly, a red feline hops into her lap. "Ah Rojo, time already?"

"Yes, right after this mediocre act," The cat's voice was surprisingly rough and rugged despite its small stature. 

Looking closely, Lotor saw that it wasn't entirely a cat-like Kova, but stuffed judging by the stitching along its limbs and how glossy his eyes were like polished gold. The plush cat stared right back at him, said eyes looked like they were trying to read his soul, silently yet loudly judging the prince. 

Finally, after another painful three dobashes of non-stop ear bleed jokes the comedian left the stage as if they had done a swell job. The lights then dimmed letting a single spotlight center the stage as a lanky figure with a strange instrument stepped onto the stage. He wore a red tunic with golden embroidered symbols along the sleeves and collar, a pair of loose fitting pants and sandals. He had flawless sun-kissed skin, brown hair and deep blue eyes that reminded Lotor of water. The prince would have mistaken him for an Altean if it weren't for his round ears and absent markings.

A hush fell over the room as the patiently waited for the young boy to begin.

The boy drums his long slender fingers against the tight strings of the instrument and begun to make rhythmic tappings against its hard hollow shell. <https://youtu.be/oVwD8uJhyMg>

Lotor feels a calmness wash over him like gentle waves breaking onto shore after a violent storm. He relaxes in his seat allowing his heart to beat along with the musician as he plucks and beats at the foreign object. Then McClain parts his lips and began to sing.<https://youtu.be/HTsCfm0l80g>

**_Puedo no respirar_ **

**_Callarme y nada decir_ **

**_puedo despierta esperar_ **

**_si te hace feliz_ **

**_quero ser lo mejor para ti,_ **

 

**_Sonrisas puedo fingir_ **

**_Forzarme para reir_ **

**_Bailar,Sentir, fingir,vivir_ **

**_hacerlo por ti_ **

**_Darte todo de mi_ **

 

**_Puedo hancerlo (3x)_ **

 

**_Pero soy humana_ **

**_y si caigo sangrare_ **

**_solo humana_ **

**_me quicri ir y me golpeare_ **

 

**_Siempre te escucho_ **

**_duele mi alma_ **

**_Me haces subir yo caigo otra vez_ **

**_Poque soy humana_ **

 

**_Yo no puedo encender_ **

**_Un maquina obedecer_ **

**_El mundo puedo sostener_ **

**_Si es que quires_ **

**_Te dare lo que pueda ofrecer_ **

 

**_Puedo hacerl (3x)_ **

 

**_Pero soy humana_ **

**_y si caigo sangrare_ **

**_solo humana_ **

**_me quiero ir y me golpeare_ **

 

**_Siempre te escucha_ **

**_duele mi alma_ **

**_Me hace subir y yo caigo otra vez_ **

**_Poque soy humana_ **

 

**_Soy humana_ **

**_Soy humana_ **

**_Solo soy humana_ **

 

**_Todo puedo aguantar_ **

**_Hasta no poder mas_ **

 

**_Pero soy humana_ **

**_y si me caigo sangrare_ **

**_solo humana_ **

**_me quiero ir y me golpeare_ **

 

**_Siempre te escucho_ **

**_duele mi alma_ **

**Me _hace_  subir y yo caigo octra vez**

**_Poque soy humana_ **

 

The foreign words cut deeply into the prince as he felt the surge of emotion slip past musician's lips. His voice echoes through the room, no one daring to make a sound, for they too were deeply mesmerized. When he finished with the last string hit and vibrates it showed how deep the unrecognizable words hit everyone. Somehow they all felt that they could relate to it. That they all felt the same loss and harshness of the world thrown at them because of their differences. Some tried to hide the hurt that they had felt or forever tattooed on their person. The song just hit home in the best and worst ways for a few.

McClain didn't bow. He didn't speak. He simply walked off stage behind the silk curtains and was out of sight.

Lotor's eyes never left the spot where the young man disappeared behind. He had this untaintable urge to follow him. His heart for some reason felt heavy in his chest. The cat Matercula called Rojo leaps from her lap and followed after his owner relieving the tall galra that the boy would not be alone. 

A few ticks later, lif returned to the room but not as lively as it was before a few dobashes ago. Pater picks at his desert that had come at the beginning of the performance with a sad look in his eye. "Now you know what we mean," He whispered, "He is broken and alone."

"We've tried to open up to the boy but there is only so much we can do with running this resort," Matercula shook her head. 

Then Lotor saw a spark in the woman's eyes as a wide toothy grin plasters her face "I want you to look after him while you are here."

"Eh?" Both Ezor and Zethrid questioned while their sisters sat there silently in shock and confusion.

"Wonderful idea dear!" Beamed Pater " Since you all are living on the same level you are sure to bump into each once in a while. It'll be good for all of you."

Lotor knew there was no arguing with them but he wouldn't object to the idea. McClain intrigued him and he wanted to learn and understand more about the boy. Surely McClain is more than just a boy with talent and good looks, right?

"But if anything happens to him," Matercula sends a chilling glare which Lotor in unphased by but knows she will hold onto the threat and come at them with aggressiveness. The woman wasn't a chiefess for nothing.

Lotor bowed "You have our word Mater, Pater, no harm will come to McClain."

And he was going to make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the resources I used for the song I chose for Lance to sing.  
> Great to listen to and I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> https://youtu.be/oVwD8uJhyMg  
> https://youtu.be/HTsCfm0l80g  
> https://youtu.be/9lOvnhPXil4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the rest but I hope to make the future chapter longer than this one. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.

 

It has been weeks since Lance and the Red Lion disappeared. Everyone panicked and tried chasing after him but he was long gone before anyone could even reach him. Pidge and Allura tried looking for the Red Lion's signature in hopes of learning of their whereabouts until to come up cold. Allura could not feel the Red Lion's quintessence which sent a chill down the team's spine.

"No no no," Hunk said rapidly shaking his head trying to deny what the girls were telling them.

"Hunk is right," Keith added clutching his gloved fists "He isn't gone, neither of them is gone!"

Allura looked down at the floor sadly as Pidge turned her head away to hide the tears threatening to form and fall. Shiro placed a comforting hand on Hunk who then balls against the older man. Coran was equally at a loss for words. Just when they just got Shiro back now they've yet again lost another member of their family.

"I agree," Shiro said standing strong "Lance is stronger than we think he his."

Silence hung over them. Was Lance really? Honestly, is the sharpshooter really strong enough to be out there on his own? Was he able to stay strong when that meteor hit Lance and knocked him and Red across space?

"Let's face it, Lance and Red are gone!" Pidge chokes out.

Not able to stand to hear the words any further Hunk left the bridge and disappeared into his room. Again Keith denied that the boy, his right hand, was gone. He didn't give up on Shiro and sure as hell wasn't going to give up on Lance. They were just beginning to bond as a team, as a family, something that Keith barely had while growing up. He saw Lance as a goofy brother. Maybe he didn't show it since wasn't as social as the rest but he tried. Or did he? Did anyone spend time with Lance other than Hunk and Coran? 

Why was he thinking of this now? 

Shaking his head Keith said "We are going to keep searching who knows what happened to them. For all, we know is that red likely is out of commission and is resting. As for Lance, sigh, I only hope he is somewhere safe and not stranded in some wasteland."

Allura and Pidge share a look before nodding in agreement. Pidge leaves the room and to her makeshift research lab to begin working and hopefully comfort their huggable friend. Coran claps his hands together with a small smile "Well, I'm going to organize Lance's room, so when he gets back it won't be so messy." With that being said, he too leaves off to the direction of the red paladin's room. Keith follows behind him before turning to the way to training deck.

Once they rest were gone Allura stood tall and back straight. Just delivering the news about Lance's possible death was hard enough but she knew the remaining paladins would lash out at her about mentioning Voltron, Keith especially. 

"Shiro, without the red lion, there is no Voltron," She carefully states.

"I understand that Allura and that is why we need to focus on getting red and Lance," Shiro replied. 

Allura wraps her arms around herself "Shiro, what if Lance is gone? What if the Red Lion is nothing but scrapes metal by the time we get to them? Zarkon will win, or, he has already won."

The former black paladin pulls Allura into a comforting embrace allowing the younger girl to silently cry. "Then we keep on fighting. With or without Lance."


End file.
